


Redemption

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Character, F/F, F/M, Fugitives, Hiding, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secrets, Shameless Smut, beer pong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To live her life normally again, she must find a greatest enemy that threatens her freedom. And she is willing to go too far to do it.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Reyes Vidal, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Reyes Vidal/Original Female Character(s), Sloane Kelly/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 3





	1. To Bring Down a King...

The party was bursting in the ornamented passages. It shined bright and her eyes grazed over the activity that spread through the Port. Her eyebrows burrowed in the middle at some moments of silence that this oasis provided tonight. Her body grew impatient with every minute it spent kissing the hot metal roof. Felt like becoming an accessory to it by now. Like one of those ornaments that no one pays attention to. She liked it right now. 

The sweat drop was just about to slide down her cheek and fall onto the ceiling of someone’s home. Probably evaporating on the contact – she thought. 

The night grew louder and her legs grew eager to move. She’d slightly shake them off a few times. Just enough for the blood to float through them again. 

By now she could feel her clothes being wet around her stomach and her breasts. The armor, although it provided some means of breathing, was all but at this time. The belt would sear into her waist, gathering the sweat around it, itching. She frowned at the thought of how long this is going on. Even as it was one of her favorite weapons, it would exhaust her body and her mind. 

Being a statue for hours stopped being appealing around hour three when the sun was going down. Now almost 8 hours later, all of her grew weary and agitated. Some would pay even bigger price not to be seen – she knew. 

”What is the eta SAM?” She whispered into her chin. 

“Two minutes according to our data.” A nearly robotic voice answered. Over the months she tried to fix SAM, only to find failure. At one time even, a complete silence as she accidentally deleted his audio files. 

She growled 

“Heart rate is rising Freya.”

She brushed the side of her Vanquisher with the tips of her fingers and gripped the handle tight. She searched the building across as her eye greeted the hot frame of the scope. All silent in the high structure that was still in its early days of becoming a residential building. The walls were merely patched together only portraying a frame of what it might look like one day. 

The movement on the ground level got her attention as she closely followed them with her squinting eye. In the mere dark she found them. Three individuals coming up to the fourth floor, clearly debating something. A makeshift light illuminated just enough for her to see their faces.

“I see them. Two humans and a turian.” She paused. “SAM what’s the data on him?” 

“Human, Caucasian, male, 1.80cm, dark, short hair.” 

Freya threw another sweep at them. “Damn it!” She sighed. “It could be either one of them. ”She carefully inspected the floor. “Okay SAM, switch to the soldier profile.” She removed her sight from the scope as she pulled the black hood over her head, covering most of her upper face. SAM obliged at her request.

The three of them stood against each other, still carelessly talking, as Freya had only turian in her scope now, with slight move of her finger she pulled the trigger. The turian fell instantly as her bullet went right through the temple of his eye. 

Suppressor reduced good amount of noise and the rest was covered by the music still loudly beating. She quickly rose up to her feet, feeling tingling in her legs all the way down to her feet. She rattled a bit before using her jump-jet to get across the passage and into the building through an opening. 

She found the room empty but the footsteps were quite loud, as two men were stomping down the stairs. Freya quickly followed them, bringing them to their feet with a single swipe of her leg and a hard punch to the chin. She brought them back to the same level where lifeless turian body was laying. The two humans shook as she brought them to their knees. 

“I just want to talk.” She said it calmly. “And if you are honest, I’ll let you go.” Her hands folded as she stood in front of them. 

A bittersweet feeling indeed. I like it – she thought. But would shake the pleasure really fast letting consciousness surface. All that unimportant right now. 

“I came here looking for Egan.” She circled around them before leaning forward, she raised their chins with her fingers and looked them into the eyes. “Tell me which one of you is him.” 

One of the humans shook stronger as he saw the red shadow under the hood that was covering most of the area around her eyes, shaping into a sharp end at the tip of her nose and it had three distinct feathers over each eyebrow. 

“Red Raven.” He somehow managed to mumble it through clanging teeth. 

She snapped her fingers a few times. “Hey! Focus! I asked, which one of you is Egan?” 

His finger danced in the air as he pointed towards the human next to him. 

“Thank you.” She knocked him cold with her elbow. 

Her attention shifted to Egan now. She was one step closer to him. 

“Hello there…” She smiled. “I’ve been looking for you for a while now Egan. Stand up.” With her hand she motioned. “Come on. Get up” 

Egan obliged. He stood up and looked at her. “What do you want?” The words came out stronger than they should have. 

“I want to know who he is. Who is the Charlatan?!” Freya grabbed the man by his collar. “I want to know where I can find him!” 

“And how would I even know that?” 

“You see…” She let go of him. “Your files are not that protected.” 

She took out her blade that consisted of three sickles that intertwined one over the other closely at the center of the weapon. A form of a triskelion. And in that center forming enough space for the finger to go through. And each sickle had a design of a red raven in flight on it and it would reflect at the sight of light. As she was told to poke enemies eyes with it. She spun it around her finger as she walked away from Egan. “We ciphered your name. Egan.” 

A sharp turn of her body might have caused fear in him, but he’d stand his guard unaffected. 

“I know you are his errand boy.” In a few swift steps she stood closer to his face than before. “A very important errand boy.” Her blade grazed his cheek, leaving a deep cut and Egan hissed as blood slid to his neck. “So tell me, if you value your life, who is he?!”   
“You can do whatever you want, I won’t tell you anything.” Words decisively rolled over his tongue, even though his whole figure fluttered like the wings of a bird. 

She grabbed his hand and twisted it, and Egan grieved loudly. “Listen to me now.” Her breath grazing his ear. “If I twist it more, it will pop right out of its socket. It hurts like bitch. Trust me I know.” She could almost hear his heart beating now. Even if she couldn’t. His artery was an evidence enough, his neck pulsated as men gasped ruggedly. “So tell me Egan. Who is the Charlatan?”

“I can’t tell you anything. I can’t!” The tears slid down his cheeks in frenzy, mixing with the wound, making the pain even worse. 

Freya frowned and in one move dislocated his shoulder. Egan fell on the ground releasing a loud cry as he held his arm. 

“Is he really worth your life?!” Freya yelled, pacing back and forth, while Egan wailed. 

“He…” 

“Is he!” Freya’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Yes!” The words came out like some kind of a reflex, louder than he anticipated. ”Yes, he is.” 

His answer was enough. Freya removed her hood, letting her long dark hair fall out. On this occasion it was scooped and pulled away from her face into a small tail at the top of her head. And the red shadow around her charcoal eyes, was completely visible now. 

She’d take him by his collar again. “One last time. Tell me, and I’ll let you live.” Calmly as she could, she pledged. 

“I believe I am already dead.” Egan silently dismissed her words. “You wouldn’t remove your hood unless you planned on killing me. I know you.” He smiled. “I know who you are! Red Raven” Egan grabbed her by the back of her neck and he pulled her even closer. “And so does he.” 

Her brows delved, wrinkling the skin of her forehead as she pushed him a little. Her eyes danced to this revelation. 

“Freya, he appears to be telling the truth.” SAM informed. 

Swiftly, the sharp blade went right through his neck, and the blood came pumping out. Freya held him by his collar still and pulled him closer, just enough so her lips could touch his ear. She’d whisper as Egan chocked trying to take last of his breaths. 

“It doesn’t matter that he knows Egan. I will put him down. And in order for that to happen.” She paused. “One must start with his people.” Looking into his frightened eyes she nodded. Almost like she gave him an admiration for his courage. 

She lay his head down on the ground and it was now, only couple of moment, before his body gave up. She closed his eyes gently, closing her own as she did it and muttering into the air. 

There was no time to waste now, a warrior doesn’t dwell long and someone might have heard shouts and screams. She pulled her hood back up, jumping through the window and back on to the roof again. She gathered her sniper and back pack, and in a haste she proceeded home. 

She would come from behind the building, through the wild garden that grew there. It would protect her from any praying eyes. She pulled the handle of the door in the ground, quite hidden to someone who doesn’t look for it. As her backyard was near the cliff and outgrown in giant plants and trees, people never ventured there on purpose. 

She disappeared into the ground and a short journey took her to the other side of the tunnel, and into her home. It was a secluded space, hidden between two walls. A tight area really once she managed to rise from the hole in floor. She hit in the pass-code on her omni-tool and part of the wall whooshed. In the middle of the wall, which faced her living room, a door jacked out and slid to the side. She hopped out and removed her armor while door closed leaving no marks on the wall whatsoever. Something about merging medi-gel with titanium, at high temperature, would make the metal heal on itself once its cooled. Total science shit and she found it most amazing. 

She proceeded into the bathroom. There she removed the eye contacts, revealing her sky blue eyes, and carefully placed them in the container. She took a hot and long shower, cleaning the blood and any dirt from her skin. 

She would barely get four hours of sleep before her onmi-tool beeped showing up a message. Freya rubbed her sleepy eyes and growled before reading it. “Oh you got to be kidding me.” She rolled out of the bed and put some casual clothes on. 

Coming to the Outcast HQ she found a crowded room. You could find at least one person from all alien kinds. She tried to push through them as she heard Sloane’s voice coming from beyond. 

“Nona, the rest are saying that they saw you holding a gun to his head.” 

“He was threatening me and my family! I had to!” 

The crowd got loud once again and Freya finally found herself in the front row just in time to see Sloane standing up and walking up to a turian who was accusing the asari. 

“Is that true Kaeus? Did you threaten her kids?” The turian stood silent. “Is it true?”

Kaeus stood silent for several moments. “It’s not true!” Words finally came out more like a whisper.

“It is. I caught him overcharging for the fees!” The asari growled. “I confronted him!” 

Sloane grunts Kaeus’ name through her teeth and he quickly jumped onto the asari. His hands wrapped around her neck. “I will kill you, you dirty whore!” The words filled the room. 

Guards and even Freya jumped in to defend asari. After a few moments they finally pull him of her, and the situation calmed. 

“You know the rules Kaeus. No overcharging for the fees!” Sloane turned to everyone. “No more and no less! Simple as that.” She scowled as she turned back to Kaeus. “You had to be that stupid.”

She scanned the crowd before placing herself back in the chair. “Throw him out of Kadara’s Port, he becomes one of the filthy criminals now. Unworthy of anything that this Port has to offer. There is no place for traitors here”

The turian protested as two krogans carried him out. 

“Let this be a lesson to all of you!” Sloane’s voice raised. “Those who don’t follow the rules, get kicked out! Taking their chances in the wild. Think would you rather live here or there!” The crowd stood quietly watching as Sloane made a pause. “Now bugger off! This shit show is over.”

They followed her order and cleared the room quickly in murmurs, leaving Freya inside alone. 

“It really was a shit show.” Freya paced towards the table, grazing the chair with her fingertips. “Very public.” 

“The public is necessary. If they see it for themselves, they will think twice.” 

“Quite interesting.” Freya smirked as she studied the two blue cats in the painting that covered a big portion of the wall. “I would never take you for someone who likes cats, or art for that matter.” Freya turned to find Sloane behind her. 

“And I never thought that you were sloppy.” Sloane glowered over her. “I believe you made a quite a shit show yourself Freya. Leaving him alive. What were you thinking?!” 

“He knows nothing. He blacked out after I hit him. There was no need to kill him.” 

“And why is he yelling that awful nickname of yours through the whole damn port then?” 

“He doesn’t know who I am and he is not a threat Sloane. Let it go.” Freya was heading to Sloane’s chair, brushing her shoulder in the process. Sloane’s sight followed Freya, as she made herself comfortable. 

“I am guessing no good news since you didn’t show up here until I called?” Sloane broke a moment of silence. 

“He was quiet. Refused to say who the Charlatan was.” Her eyes fell onto the floor. “He endured it all without giving him up.” 

“Damn that Charlatan!” Sloane muttered. “There must be one good little soldier that is willing to sing.” Her brows burrowed over her eyes. “What is it that he is giving them to make them so loyal?” 

“Are you asking for him or for you?” Freya added. “We are not getting anywhere. And now things might get even worse.”

“What do you mean worse?” 

Freya bit her tongue. “I mean like killing a good little soldier. He was close to him.” 

Sloane smirked as she walked up to Freya. “Those good little soldiers of his won't last.” 

Her legs hugged Freya’s on that chair and her fingers gently brushed through her hair before falling onto her breasts. Freya looked at her under the eye as she smiled. “I’d thought you weren’t in the mood.” 

“Oh I am in the mood.” Sloane kissed her lips. “Do not worry.” Sloane added as her hand reached Freya’s pants. “We will get to him.” 

Her hand reaching deeper as her lips were almost touching Freya’s. The tip of Sloane’s fingers were just on the opening and Freya sighed as she felt them. 

“We will get him, one…” She slipped one finger inside of her “…by one.” A soft laugh poured from Sloane’s mouth as she inserted another finger inside Freya, making her body curve, as she rubbed her clit with her thumb. “To bring down a king. One must start with his people.” 

Freya placed her lips on Sloane’s locking them in a passionate, messy kiss. The minty taste on Freya’s lips made her feel tingles. “Go faster.” She muttered. 

Sloane took a deep breath before she bit her neck and moved her hand faster. She felt it get tired, but not yet, she wouldn’t give in just yet. 

Freya took her by the back of her head as she gasped again. “Right there Sloane. Don’t stop.” 

Sloane continued with energy. Pushing her fingers deep inside and out. 

Freya vibrantly let out a moan as her body arched and shook, holding in the position for a few moments and then relaxing back on the chair. She smiled at her. 

Sloane kissed her one more time before she pulled her hand out. 

Freya pulled herself straight on the chair. “What about you?” 

“I have an important meeting, there is no time.” Sloane straightened her clothes. “Next time I’ll let you do whatever you want.” 

Freya picked herself up from the chair and brushed her hair. 

“I will be sending this guy to you tomorrow.” Sloane interrupted the silence.

“Wait, what guy? Why?” Freya grunted. 

“Kian says this guy knows Kadara like no one else. Every rat hole, every bush, even where someone takes a piss, you name it!” Sloane chuckled. “Checked it myself… Now, Kian vouches for him, says he could be trusted, but I would advise you to be careful still.” She squeezed Freya’s hand. “Some secrets should stay hidden.”

“I know!” Freya hissed “And that’s exactly the reason I work best alone” 

"We will get to the Charlatan, he won't take over Freya. You don't have to worry."

“Well we have to. Or I will be forced to hide for the rest of my life. And If i'm deported back to Nexus..." Freya sighed.

Sloane brushed her dark hair before she kissed her. “That’s why you need to go on and let this guy help us find the Charlatan. Besides I don’t want you to be alone outside of the Port.” 

Freya softly nods at her words, acknowledging the truth in them. 

“So what you are you going to do today?” 

“Go and fucking sleep?” 

Sloane snorts “I am sorry about that. Port has been brewing about the little murder scene, just had to make sure. And since that guy saw you i need to calm everyone.” 

Freya brushed at her with her hand. “I’m going… Happy birthday by the way. It was a nice party.” Sloane smiled as Freya disappeared behind the door. 

Freya woke up after the nightfall. It was a rather an abrupt waking. The face of her last victim indeed haunted her dream, and with that, her as well. 

She splashed some water on her face and neck, before looking in the mirror. In the sheer rage that overwhelmed her, she put up her fist through it. Her knuckles bled from the cuts. 

“Detecting adrenaline spike Freya. May I suggest that you put some medi-gel onto your hand?” SAM’s voice taped over her thoughts. 

She complied with SAM’s advice. Something came over her. This feeling of being stuck. Being scared all the fucking time. Constantly fighting for her life. Tiring really. 

The medi-gel would stop the bleeding, leaving a few marks only. It wasn’t that bad.

She just started picking up the broken mirror shards when her onmi-tool beeped. 

“It is a message from Roman, asking to meet in Kralla’s Song.” SAM informed. 

Freya would give it a thought before heading out. Fuck it – she thought. 

Kralla’s Song was crowded and upbeat music played. She took herself down the stairs greeting a few familiar faces in the crowd. She took a seat at the bar, she scanned the room around her and she noticed that Umi was particularly cheerful this night. Seeing it came as a surprise to Freya. 

“Can I get two Akanthas?” 

“Sure.” Umi served her glasses. “Drinking for two now.” 

Freya snorted. “I’m sure Roman is here somewhere. Just hiding.” She looked around before casting her gaze back to Umi. “You are in the good mood tonight.” 

“My sister! They found the asari ark. She is alive!” Umi raised her hands like a child reaching for its favorite toy. “Thanks to Pathfinder I can hug my sister again.” 

Freya glared down to her glass, spinning it without a reason before taking a sip. 

“For a Pathfinder.” Umi raised her glass to Freya. 

“Yeah, for a Pathfinder.” Freya’s voice softened as she clanged hers against. 

Umi continued with her work leaving Freya alone at the bar. The glass didn’t seem deep enough for her right now. She’d eye around again, desperately looking for Roman, but it was caught by a guy that was clearly approaching her. He placed his glass down and sat on a chair next to her. 

“You look like you are waiting for someone.” The words poured in a rich and deep sound as his lips softly parted. 

“I am.” Freya turned her head to Umi. “The seat is taken by the way.” Still holding her glass she pointed a finger. 

“I believe it is.” He smirked. “My name’s Reyes Vidal.” He reached out with his hand, only to find Freya taking a sip of her drink. He retreated his hand as he laughed it off.

“If you think you are cute, you couldn’t be more wrong buddy.” 

He’d burst into the laugh. “I must admit, you got me there.” He singed Umi. “Please let me buy you a drink for this intrusion.” 

As Umi approached, Freya opened her mouth first. 

“Umi give gentleman his drink, I’m buying.” She dropped her feet on the ground. “I’m leaving.” 

She turned around, only to be greeted by Roman. 

A bulky guy. He was somewhat taller than Freya. Always cheerful, which would annoy Freya. How could someone be cheerful all the time, even in the mornings? – She thought to herself. The galaxy almost got taken by the Archon and the whole Initiative almost got whipped out and he went through it with a smile. Unbearable to watch someone so positive. 

But nonetheless, he was a friend that she cared about. Even though he’d always scratch her with his carefully maintained beard that spread from the middle of his cheeks and over his lips, down to his jawline. Always keeping it at the 3 weeks length. 

His dusky eyes widened as he saw her. He gave her a warm hug, tucking her between his muscles. 

“I am sorry I’m late, you wouldn’t believe who I bumped into just now.” 

“I was just about to leave Roman, the air became little crowded here.” Her sight dropped onto Reyes, who smirked up to his ear. His amber eyes shined as he raised his glass to her. 

“And who is this?” Roman pulled another chair closer, looking at Reyes. Freya rolled her eyes as she sat down again. “Roman, Reynold. Reynold, Roman.” 

Reyes reached his hand out as he stood up a bit. “It’s Reyes actually. Vidal.” 

“Roman.” He introduced himself warmly as they shook hands. “She got my name right. Usually she doesn’t. Forgive her, it’s not her fault. Goldfish memory and all.” 

“I forgive her, I must. After all she bought me a drink.” 

“Look at you Freya, coming onto the guys.” Roman tapped her on the back as she growled. 

Reyes’s eyes shifted to her. “Freya huh?” He grinned. 

She’d brush him off with her hand. “Don’t flatter yourself. The Drink was merely a message to leave me alone.”

“So Reyes, where you come from?” Roman broke Freya’s huffing. 

“I believe it’s still called Earth.” Reyes chuckled, realizing it sounded better in his head. “South America. I came here on Nexus and after the uprising I decided to take my chances here.” Reyes rolled his finger in circles. “Tann’s a little shit. Never liked him.” 

“Amen to that!” Freya interrupted as she chugged her drink and raised her glass to Umi. “At least you know politics.” Umi poured her another moments after. 

“Among other things.” Reyes rectified. 

“And what those other things might be?” Freya’s eyes dropped cold on him as she hissed. “Come on, I am very interested now as to why you sit here and refuse to leave.”

“I believe you will find out one day.” Reyes rested comfortably in the chair as he took a sip of his whiskey. 

“Ooooooh mysterious.” Freya mocked.

“Come on Freya, you can’t drive off anyone who tries to talk to you.” Roman rejoined the little spat. 

Her eyes quickly objected to Roman. “Just watch me!” 

The loud crowd became a little too quiet. Murmurs and whispers were heard suddenly. Even if the music was still going as loud as before, she could hear a sudden drop of noise.

“What is going on?” Freya looked around to find the disappointment in her curiosity. 

“Listen I was about to tell you.” Roman clutched her shoulder. “But then I thought at least for tonight you don’t need to know. But…” 

Roman’s words got lost in the voice from someone in the crowd, as someone said it out loud. 

Freya’s heart skipped a beat and then it beat faster as she heard it. And she could feel her body going numb, and all sound dissolving in the background, like she was watching herself from beyond. 

“The Pathfinder is here!”


	2. Always Cover Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya finally faces the pathfinder and a new plan for her freedom is born, but in the meanwhile she still has a mission ahead of her and she finally meets Kian's guy. But everything goes wrong.

The pathfinder’s feet slowly found the steps of the stairs. The crowd watched him closely as he made his way down to the bottom. He waved a few people in his passing, when finally was stopped by Umi. She looked excited as she wrapped her hands around him and hugged him tightly, he responded with the same gesture. 

Freya scanned the situation, carefully watching him, studying him. He looked happy, smiling. Good - she thought. She was glad that much.

But the question came to her mind, why is he here exactly? After all this time, he is on Kadara now. She was afraid, no matter how strong Sloane was protecting her, there was always possibility that she would be arrested, deported and probably executed. Maybe he came to assess the situation. Maybe outside, they are waiting to snatch her and poof! That would be it. The next thing she would see would be people that hate her and want her to suffer. She shook her head in a moment of clarity that she is being paranoid, just paranoid.

Freya burrowed her head in her hands and turned to the opposite side. Maybe he won’t see her, she felt like she wasn’t ready to face him yet.

“Is everything alright? Had too much to drink?” Reyes placed his hand on her shoulder and she retreated.

“Don’t touch me!” She erupted with a shout.

Reyes was taken by surprise, like he couldn’t imagine being said no to. His eyes widened as he drew his hand back in a defense.

“You should leave now Reyes.” Roman gestured with his hand. “Maybe that would be the best for all.”

Reyes took a moment to consider both of them. Freya looked rather stressed with her face hidden in her hands, he could hear the deep sigh that she gave. Roman had a brooding look on his face as his eyes bounced between pathfinder and Freya. But Reyes wouldn’t dare to leave now.

“I’m afraid I can’t leave, I have a meeting here, with the pathfinder.”

Freya lowered her hands down, revealing her face again and fired a scowl at Reyes. She would be relieved as that there is a purpose for pathfinder’s visit and it wasn’t her. But more than that, confusion swam through her.

“Why would he meet with you?” She perplexed.

“It’s under that among other things part. I am afraid I can’t answer that.” Reyes snickered at her. Like he wanted to piss her off even more.

“I could kill you, you know?!” She spoke through her teeth.

“Freya calm down.”

“Shut up Roman!”

“That would be unwise.” Reyes' eyes gawked at her, like he would just want to kiss her to make her smile.

Freya’s rage grew as he was so full of himself. She clenched her fists, as she wished to punch him in the face right there. Reyes noticed that her eyes glowered back at him with the trembling motion, making little bags under as she narrowed them. It made him feel in control, a bit powerful to take her like that.

As the tension grew between the two of them, Roman took her by the shoulder “Freya look.” Her eyes shifted to pathfinder that was approaching rather fast and in her eyes he looked angry as he was staring right at her.

A mere moment passed in silence, but to her it seemed as an eternity.

“Freya?” Pathfinder called her softly. “Freya!” He pushed between Roman and Reyes and hugged her so tightly that she would feel it hard to breathe. 

She was taken by a surprise, but finally she felt that. She remembered her childhood and all the times they slept together because there were thunders, and many times they’d sneak in the night to go out and watch stars. How they would name the most bright ones after their parents. Scott – in her mind his name bounced in the sweetest of the sounds. She wrapped her hands around him as the memories settled in.

Reyes and Roman stood silently as they broke out of a hug. Reyes would read the situation quite quickly. He took a sip of his whiskey slowly as his eyes were fixated on them.

“I wished so much to see you. But I thought I would have to look for you.” Scott broadly smiled as he rubbed the tear of her cheek. “I am glad I found you here.”

Freya wiped the rest of her tears away. And as Scott expected his sister to answer with the same enthusiasm, Freya let her emotions pass by as she collected herself.

“Why are you here Scott?” She would let those words coldly fly out of her mouth.

Scott was taken back with her answer. “I…” He looked around in a confusion. “I would like to talk to you Freya. Can we? Maybe go outside?” He pleaded.

Freya felt cold tingles go through her body. Outside?

“Reyes, I hope you don’t mind if I talk to my sister first? I really didn’t expect this, I must.”

“Not at all. Everything for the pathfinder.” Reyes raised his glass to him and Scott nodded.

“But what is wrong in here?” Freya spatted. “Why do we need to go outside?”

“It’s a bit crowded in here for what we need to talk about. Don’t you think?” Scott leaned towards her. “I would like to just talk to you, brother to sister. Please Freya.”

She would take a moment, he seemed sincere. But it was a long time since she last saw him, and knew him for that matter. Maybe he changed.

“SAM is he telling the truth?” She murmured to herself.

“Yes Freya. By all parameters Scott is telling the truth." The voice answered inside her head.

Scott frowned a bit at this, but he was glad that Freya finally jumped to her feet and he was following her outside now.

“I’m glad SAM is okay.” Scott broke the silence as they climbed the crates not far from Kralla’s Song. “You left a good chunk of his programming.”

Freya jumped onto another crate and her foot slip a bit, possibly due to Akanthas, but Scott quickly caught it and helped her up.

“Thanks Scott.” She smiled, crinkling her eyes. “I had to hurry and there was no space for all of his program.”

“You didn’t have to steal him.” Scott scowled as they made their way to the top and sat on the ground of the garden that grew there.

“I had to steal him. I was afraid if they find a way to separate us, they wouldn’t hesitate. and that could kill me.”

“I wouldn’t let them! Never! You are my sister and my word means something Freya. I would have fought” Scott protested.

“Mine meant too. And look at me now Scott. Every day I fight to survive, I hide on this god forsaken planet.” Her eyes fell to the ground as she teased a leaf with her fingers. “I’m a prisoner in any way possible.” Her voice cracked before it took an angry course. “And Tann! The one so righteous. The one that cares most for his people, that fucking hunts me. He was on it too, he agreed with me Scott.”

“What are you saying Freya?” Scott’s eyes opened wider as he looked at her.

“I am saying that he hunts me now, but he is not so different than me. The only difference is that I wasn’t as cunning as him back then.”

“That bastard! I knew it!” Scott barked jumping to his feet. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you stay and told the truth.” He turned to Freya sharply. “Instead, you run from your people, hide with the criminals and steal a shuttle… and SAM too! Leaving us with no AI.” Scott deeply sighed. “Leaving me in the unknown to fight on my own.”

“I’m sorry! Okay? I never planned it. It was a decision in a heat of the moment.” She barked back. “If I stayed, and if by some miracle people believed that Tann was involved too, I would still be in the prison, or dead. But by all things that have happened, dead for sure.”

“Maybe you weren’t as cunning, but I would have never let that happen to you. I could’ve fought for you. I would hire lawyers, made the case like you acted under his orders! For god sake Freya!”

“You mean lie?”

“Yes Freya, lie. If it meant keeping you safe.” Scott sighed. “I know you sister. You didn’t do it for the sheer of the joy, you did it because you had to. And for that alone I am willing to lie.”

“I did right Scott, I did right by many. I saved them all, Angara too. And then they called for my head.” Freya’s gaze faded in the distance. “Sometimes, I think the wrong twin woke up that day.”

Scott wrapped his hand around Freya’s shoulder as he sat next to her again, he squeezed her side. She lay down her head on him as a tear fell down. “It wouldn’t be so messed up if it was you.” She wailed.

“Shhhh…” Scott consoled her. “Don’t say that sister. I would probably sit down and cry on the first mission on Voeld.” His body bounced as he laughed. “Just imagine me in that weather. I would hug that heater and no one could part me from it.”

Freya cracked up through the tears as Scott joked. “I like this Scott. The life doesn’t seem so bad right now.”

Scott stroked her back a few times. “If only we could bring down Tann now. If we just could make people believe that it’s him. Then you could come home. Then you could be at my wedding Freya.”

Freya broke out of a hug and wiped her tears. “Wedding? You are getting married? Who?”

Scott chuckled. “Cora. Well her and I… Let’s just say after you left she was really there for me. And it led to us realizing that we really mean something.”

Freya grinned as she bumped his shoulder with the fist. “Look at you! I can’t believe that.”

“Freya.” SAM’s voice interrupted. “I believe there is a recording of your vidcall with Tann that could prove useful.”

Freya jumped to her feet suddenly. “He is right” Her eyes widened. “In my room on the Tempest, I kept the recordings of my vidcalls. I have that vidcall with Tann, I kept it!” She bounced in joy. ”Scott I kept that recording and you must find it!”

“Are you serious?!” Scott jumped too.

“Yes. Holy shit Scott! If we tweak it a bit, delete some parts. We can have it.”

“The lawyers, they could make a case out of it.” Scott laughed together with Freya. “Well tell me where is it I will search for it as soon as I go back to the Tempest.”

“It’s in the book Alice’s adventures in Wonderland. It’s a micro data storage hidden between two glued pages. And the book is hidden in the frame of the bed, it might be hard to find at first. Just run your fingers along the right side.”

Scott smiled warmly. “Mom used to read that to us.”

“Yes. Like she knew.” She offered her open palm to him and Scott placed his open palm over. "Always cover each other."

Freya pulled Scott closer and hugged him tightly. “I thought you gave up on me. I believed that you were here to harm me at first. Forgive me brother.”

Scott squeezed her in a hug even more. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Don’t even worry about it.” Scott shook as the hug took a few long moments. He could feel, in its full power, the emotions of missing her for nearly two years.

“There is one more thing." He slowly pulled back. "She is pregnant also. I’m going to be dad.”

“Holy shit!” Freya shouted. “You are not kidding?”

Freya hugged Scott once more as she congratulated him. For the first time in a long time she felt relief. She was truly happy without any fear that she might be caught, or killed.

“Come on, let’s head back. Roman is probably flirting with some girl and I have to save him from another embarrassing slap.”

Scott chuckles as he put his arm around Freya’s shoulders and they slowly walked back.

“You and Roman…you ever, you know. Is there something?” He teased.

“Oh God, no.” She scoffs. “I believe he took your place in my eyes.”

“Ouch.”

“You know what I mean.”

As they entered Kralla’s Song, they met with a loud crowd. Pushing through, they finally made it to the spot where Roman and Reyes were supposed to wait. However they found seats being taken by strangers.

“Where are they?” Scott leaned to Freya’s ear as he shouted.

“I don’t know.” She shouted back. “I am guessing Roman is here somewhere. But didn’t you have the meeting with that guy? Shouldn’t he wait for you?”

“I know.” Scott was scanning around. “He should be here.”

“Why are you even meeting with him?” Freya added curiously.

“There!” Scott pointed his finger towards the corner where two tables were pulled together, forming a big one. Reyes and Roman stood one against another on each end of the table. And the beer filled cups were standing in front of them, more on Reyes’ side than on Roman’s.

Freya and Scott watched as Reyes was just about to throw the ball. He remained in a shooting position, with his hand in the air holding the ball, for a few moments. Narrowing his eyes he released it with a slight move of his hand. The ball landed in one of the cups barely.

“How?!” Roman shouted. “That shouldn’t have landed in. That’s some dumb luck!”

“Drink up amigo!” Reyes’ words bounced across the table as he laughed loudly.

Roman took the cup and he chugged it empty in one go.

“Care if I take Roman’s place?” Freya joined the table casually.

Reyes raised his hands in defense. “Well If a gentleman over there doesn’t mind.”

“Hey man, she’s all yours. I think I’m done.” Roman withdrew himself quickly from the table, leaving Freya to take his place.

“But I remember you had some drinks before. You sure you are up for it?” Reyes snickered from across.

Freya smirked. “Worry about yourself there. You might go home on all fours.”

Roman pointed his finger to Reyes as he mouthed – You are done.

Reyes narrowed his eyes at this as he questioned Roman’s words. The cups were filled in again as they prepared for another game. Freya looked quite confident and it would confuse Reyes, maybe even get him to consider. But there was no turning back for him.

“You go first.” Freya spoke.

“Ladies first.” Reyes took a small bow.

Freya took the ball and stroke a pose, ready to shoot. “SAM a little help here.” She whispered into her chin.

The ball left her hands smoothly, landing directly in one of the cups in the far row. Roman and Scott shouted in the celebration and mockery as Reyes took another bow with a smile, before emptying the cup in one sip.

“Your turn Reynold.” She mocked as she bowed too.

Reyes grinned. “Now, just for that you are drinking.” He quickly threw the ball, hitting one of the cups. “You better learn my name or you will go home on all fours.”

Her eyes locked onto his as she assuredly responded. “Game on.”

They continued with the game through the night and Reyes found himself intoxicated and with only one cup standing in front of him. The dumb luck seems to have left him – he thought. 

Freya’s side had a healthy amount of cups still standing and she was about to throw the ball for the last cup.

Reyes, in all his impaired vision, saw her more focused than before. He could see that ball hitting its mark and he wanted her to get it. It would be at least over.

“100 creds she hit’s it.” Roman proposed to Scott.

“I’m not losing 100 creds. Are you crazy?” Scott laughed it off.

Freya scanned Reyes lounging in the high chair, trying to hold it together. Something in his defeated image seemed charming, maybe the way he would still crack a smile as he looked at her making that last shot.

“Go on now.” His eyes glimmered.

She considered him for a moment, before her eyes narrowed and her brows burrowed. She threw the ball, it fell, without hesitation, into the last cup.

Roman and Scott yelled in celebration. And Reyes scoffed before taking his feet to the floor and drinking the beer. His face grimaced as he took last gulp. “I guess I should congratulate you.” He drew his hand out.

Freya shook it firmly. “If you want, we can do a rematch. Whenever you want. The beers will be on me then.”

“And this time they weren’t?” Reyes stuttered.

“I’m pretty sure Umi opened a tab under your name.” Freya laughed as she pat him on the back. “Check twice next time you play against Roman.”

Reyes then proceeded to talk to Scott. Freya observed them for a few minutes, until Reyes turned to the bar and called Umi.

“I am guessing the meeting won’t happen tonight?” Freya approached Scott, scanning Reyes from behind.

“No.” Scott chuckled. “We just set it up for tomorrow. That, if he remembers.”

“I’m going to leave too. So is Roman.” Freya hugged Scott. “Call me when you find it.” And Scott nodded.

On their way home, Freya told Roman everything. Roman seemed positive about it, but then again, he’d always find only good things in bad situations. For him, the life on Kadara didn’t seem bad at all, hiding and fighting was just anomaly. They were alive, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

Tomorrow morning Freya was headed for the Outcast HQ, ignoring Kaetus on her way in as he tried to talk to her.

“Can we talk in private?” Freya disrupted Sloane’s delegation as she barged in.

“I’m in a meeting.” Sloane frowned. “Can’t it wait?”

“It’s really important.” Freya urged as she has put down her hands on the table. “Really important.”

Sloane nodded to her crew and they left the room to just two of them. 

“What is so important Freya? You can’t just storm in like that. People are already talking how I let you do whatever.” The words came out roughly.

“I am sorry, I had to.” Freya dismissed Sloane’s words quickly. “I met with Scott yesterday…”

“Oh I hoped he wouldn't find you.” Sloane sighed as she interrupted her.

“No, it was amazing. But you should’ve told me.”

“I just wanted to protect you. He came here looking for you, told him to piss off.” Sloane scowled. “Doesn’t matter, he found you. Tell me what happened?”

“We talked, like we would before. Sloane I can’t describe you how happy I am.” Freya paced the room bouncing as she talked. “Anyway, we came up with the plan to fuck up Tann.”

“Really?” Sloane narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “And what that plan might be?” 

Freya took her explaining everything in the detail of their plan, and Sloane listened carefully as she was comfortably sitting in her chair.

“In a nutshell, blame it on him.” Freya finished.

“Are you sure about that? Are you not liking it here?” Sloane stood up from her chair and made her way to Freya.

“I do. But I’ve been here for two years now. Looking at the same Port, it feels a bit like a prison.” Freya sighed. “And when I go outside I have to wear a mask. I am sick of it.”

“You are still sending him, partially innocent, to jail or to his death. Are you up for it?”

“He turned against me! He was the one that covered his own ass and put me up there as an enemy!” The room echoed as she shouted. “He deserves it. And I will take him down!”

“Alright, alright.” Sloane gestured with her hand in the air. “No need to yell. I want to help you Freya. This is all might and could. It’s not for certain.” Sloane ran her hands down Freya’s arms. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“I am scared too, but I have to try. To have Scott on my side made me realize I have to fight.” The silence filled the room for a few moments as Sloane just gazed at her. “He is going to have a child. I’ll be auntie soon, and I don’t want that child to see me as a criminal.”

“Really? And who the lucky lady might be?” Sloane added curiously.

“It’s Cora.” Freya chuckled. “I can barely imagine them together.”

“God damnit okay” Sloane agreed finally after a few silent moments. “I don’t like this, but I understand. And please be careful.” She emphasized. “If Tann smells any of this…”

“I know.” Freya cracked up a tiny smile as she brushed Sloane’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry. I won’t leave Kadara until it’s safe. If it fails, it fails. But I have a great feeling about this.”

Sloane smiled against her feelings about this, but Freya looked hopeful and in a way she always knew that the day when she would leave Kadara would come. One way or another. She leaned in and planted a kiss on Freya’s lips. The freshness and softness of them made Sloane’s body tingle. She would probably never go further and be just casual about it. It would always be like it was the first time.

“But we still need to catch Charlatan.” Sloane said abruptly as they parted their lips. “Until this goes down I need you to use your talents and that AI.” Sloane threw a bittersweet gaze onto Freya.

“I know.” Freya took a step back from Sloane as she explained. “I was thinking about that. When this all blows over, I will have more means to find him and take him down.”

“Good.” Sloane firmly said it. “But for now, as discussed, meet with Kian’s guy. The mission is on that datapad.” She pointed. “Do whatever you must Freya but get me something.”

Freya nodded as she saluted her, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Later that day Freya was working repairs on the nomad - It was on a tiny green patch of flat surface covered in grass, high in the mountain, not far from the Port. Safe from any eyes as it was surrounded by the ridges - Only her legs were peeking from under the nomad as she cursed everything and everyone.

A voice interrupted her creative bickering with the engine. “Hi there!” He coughed before continuing. “Sloane sent me here. For a mission.”

Freya was just finishing up as he said that. She quickly dragged herself from underneath only to be welcomed by the sun poking her eyes. She rose up to meet the guy that was by all means a nuisance.

“You!” She frowned at the sight. “What are you doing here?”

Reyes grinned as he scanned her standing in the overalls. Dirty around her waist from the oil that she wiped off her hands. She took a cloth and wiped some more. “I asked what are you doing here.”

“As I said, Sloane sent me to meet you here.”

“So you are the guy that knows where everyone takes a piss.”

Reyes snorted. “I guess that’s me.”

“And you didn’t mention this last night because?” Her eyes narrowed.

“I honestly tried to, but I guess you weren’t in the mood for it.” Reyes circled around the nomad and then whistled in a high pitch. “I haven’t seen one of these since the uprising.”

“Yeah, found it near the port.” Freya said as she opened the door taking her armor out. “I guess someone crashed in it.” 

Reyes’ gaze was occupied by her now as she took her overalls of. standing in her underwear only.

“Brought it here with Sloane’s help and been working on it ever since.” She paused as she looked at Reyes. “Can you not stare?”

Reyes shook his head and looked sideways. “Great job, what you have there. I’m guessing it’s all perfect now.” He frowned as he let those words out.

“It runs.” She smirked. “Question is can you run after last night.”

She was just about done. All she needed now was the helmet, completely black, including the visor that reflected like a mirror. She noticed Reyes looking back at her questionably. “I have to wear it. I am not very liked outside of the Port.”

“Oh I can run.” He ignored her words.

“Then hop in.” She ordered as she entered nomad. “We will discuss the mission on the way.”

Reyes stood just outside the door of the nomad. “Aren’t we going to lower it down from the mountain first?”

“We are.” She laughed. “We are going to run it down.”

Reyes considered for a few moments before realizing that he might seem like a coward if he stays back. He quickly entered the vehicle and strapped the seat belt.

He raised his open palm towards her. “Just… don’t kill us.”

Freya turned the engine on and nomad vibrated under them. With a few pushes of the gas pedal, it moved a bit before she pressed the breaks. Reyes was left with the forward and backwards motion as he swallowed what he thought was going to be puke. Maybe last night is affecting him.

She laughed it off before setting all six wheels down and hitting on the gas strongly. She maneuvered towards the opening of the mountain and set the nomad in an almost vertical position as they took their journey down.

“Holy shit!” Reyes shouted. “You are crazy!”

Nomad took faster course as they slid down the slope, and Freya gently touched down the breaks, just enough to control the speed.

“Come on Reyes, it’s fun!” Freya followed her words with the sound of celebration.

“At least you got my name right.” He mentioned as he held himself by the handle on the ceiling.

“Well I figured if we are about to die, at least I could say your name properly.” She laughed as Reyes bounced in his seat quietly. “I’m kidding.”

“Just watch where we land.” He fretted.

The slope, close to the foot of the mountain, had one ridge sticking out and Freya jumped the nomad over it. Landing in down finally as it bounced of the ground a few times. Reyes would let go of the handle finally, and the nausea that he experienced before was calming down.

“Okay where are we? we need to get to Sulfur Springs” Freya asked casually as she was studying the map on her datapad.

“We are in Draullir.” Reyes answered. “Which is good, we are close to Sulfur Springs. Just follow this road here.” He pointed. “It will take us there.”

Freya nodded as she hit the gas paddle again.

“SAM load the map with the structures.” She suddenly started talking and Reyes observed her. “I want to have everything marked down.”

“On it Freya.” The voice could only be heard inside her head.

“With who are you talking? Who is SAM?” Reyes perplexed. 

“You just watch the road and tell me where to park.” Freya bickered to his curiosity.

“I spoke to your brother earlier today. Is that the AI? He said something about that.”

“My brother talks too much.” She sneered. “So you had a chit chat about me?”

“Among other things.” Reyes smirked.

“That! There! What is that ‘among other things’ crap.” Freya mocked again. “Can’t you just say it like a normal person?”

“Oh I knew you couldn’t be that good at beer pong.” Reyes jested.

Freya pouted as Reyes called her out. “SAM please tell the gentleman here how it happened yesterday.”

“Certainly.” The robotic voice was heard by Reyes as well this time. “I have made adjustments to her sight as well as her hands and calculated exactly the amount of force and the angle it would take for the ball to hit the cup.”

Freya burrowed her brows as AI told the truth. And Reyes smacked his knees with his palms as he exploded into laughter.

“SAM what are you doing?”

“I believe you asked ‘SAM please tell the gentleman here how it happened yesterday.’ Is there anything wrong with my answer?” The AI kept to its ignorance.

“You were supposed to be on my side and lie to this chirper here.” Freya’s sight dropped onto Reyes who wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I apologize Freya, that was not clear to me.”

The nomad approached slowly the mark, and Reyes gestured her to stop. “We are here. What’s the plan?”

“That building over there.” She pointed as she looked at her datapad. “That’s where Outlaws keep one of the Collective’s man.”

Reyes stroke a worrying look on his face, he’s been looking for Dorrin for a long time now. The missing salarian, he was starting to think that he was dead.

“How would you know that?” A reasonable question – he thought.

Freya smirked. “We got our man everywhere.”

Reyes sat there cold. “But not Collective?” He directed his question onto the sarcastic side as he chuckled a bit.

“That bastard is just too protected.” Freya scoffed. “He will fall too. I just need to get inside. That guy inside, he will tell me every secret that he knows. You will see.” She pressed the button opening the nomad door and hopped out. “Come on we need to get closer.”

Reyes believed her words, if she managed to get to Dorrin, he fret she would do despicable things to get him to talk.

Reyes agreed to her demand as she pulled out her sniper. They crouched to the nearest rock that could cover them, she scanned around through the scope. 

“Mercenaries.” Freya murmured. “I see three on the roof and nine on the ground.” She then set her sight at Reyes’ weapon. He was strapped with a single hand gun, not good in quality nor the quantity of the bullets. “You need another weapon.” She added and quickly turned back to the nomad and took out the Sandstorm.

“Here” She said as she came back. “Use this. I’ll take down those guys on the roof.” She pointed up. “But I need you to cover me so they don’t get too close.” She gave him the weapon. “It’s ammo full, so go nuts. And if you get low, I have spares here.”

Reyes nodded as he took the riffle. It was all planned on the spot. That was alright, if she was alone, she would have taken them all, she planned for that. He knew she was taking it back, her true potential wouldn’t come out just because he was here. And in a way he was thankful for it, but he couldn’t just let her get to Dorrin. What he needed was just a bit of privacy and the luck that they were followed.

“I will go to that hill over there.” He pointed. “I’ll cover more ground that way.”

“Alright, sounds good. Get there quickly.”

Reyes was fast in his pace, avoiding any sight from the mercenaries. He managed to get into the position on the right side.

“SAM I need you now.” Freya murmured.

“All is set Freya.”

Her scope found her first target, she took a deep breath before clutching her finger around the trigger. The bullet went straight through the heart of the mercenary. As he hit the ground, the chaos started. The shots were flying in her direction and she peeked just a bit to see Reyes shooting back at them.

The two guys that remained on the roof were biggest threat both to her and Reyes up there. She was unable to locate them right away, but with the more thorough search she spotted an elbow stickling out from behind the fence.

“SAM!” She shouted.

“Calculating… Done.” The robotic voice answered. “Five millimeters to the left Freya.”

She slightly moved her sniper until SAM told her to stop. She fired another bullet ripping through his elbow. The man jumped from the pain and threw himself down onto the surface.

The mercenaries from the ground were scattered behind the crates as Reyes had them pinned down. She would count four bodies that lay lifeless on the ground so far.

She quickly set her eye, which hid behind the black visor, back to the scope. The third mercenary showed himself soon after as he tried to get into a better position.

“I see him SAM, behind that column.”

Freya made herself comfortable as she was ready to make her final shot. SAM again calculated the distance and the wind factor, navigating her body. As soon as the mercenary peeked from behind the column Freya took her shot.

The threat from above was gone and she looked up to Reyes to finish the remaining crew on the ground.

She took off her helmet to mouth to Reyes to move in closer and draw them out. She raised her hand and saw him nodding, but then everything went black.

She found herself yet again seeing the face of Egan, somehow he wouldn’t leave her alone. Haunting her every dream, in them he’d always point a finger up to her before bleeding from his neck, and he would laugh loudly as it would happen.

She woke in nomad as Reyes drove it back to the Port. She jumped, ready to fight, in her seat as the confusion took the place. A few indistinctly produced sounds poured out of her.

“Easy there.” His voice sounded calming just about now.

She collected herself and with the major headache she frowned upon him. “What happened? Are we going back?” She then scanned the inside of the nomad. “Where is he?”

Reyes was focused on the road as he explained. “I am not sure. I went in deeper and drew their fire, I barely made it out.” Reyes scoffs as he hits the bump and that made Freya even more annoyed as her head pounded. “When I came back you were just unconscious. Had to carry you to the nomad.”

“And the Collective’s guy?” Freya hissed as she touched the back of her head.

“I couldn’t get to him. I think they took him and are gone now. It seemed so.” 

“Someone hit me.” Freya said it in an epiphany. “I remember telling you to move in closer. Yes! I removed my helmet for a moment and that’s when it happened.”

“I didn’t see anyone.” Reyes casually added.

Freya hit her fists against the dash board. “We had him!”

“Calm down.” Reyes gestured with his hand as he held the other on the wheel. “You need to see a doctor now. And later we can plan another mission. I’ll see with my contacts if anyone knows where he could be.”

“No, I don’t think those mercenaries have him anymore.” Freya cursed in between. “Charlatan probably has him.”

“How would you know that?” Reyes was just about to park the nomad in front of the Slums.

“I don’t believe those mercenaries would leave me alive. It had to be him.”

“Listen.” Reyes turned to her as he killed the engine. “I will snoop around and check. I didn’t see anyone there but mercenaries. For now stop hitting you head and let’s get you checked. We will figure it out.”

Freya agreed as she felt she needed to rest before she could continue. But the idea gnawed inside her. Why was she alive? Whoever it was, she doesn’t have friends to who value her life outside of the port. It would be most unlikely. 

Freya soon found herself sitting on the bed while Reyes explained to Dr. Nakamoto the situation.

“I would like to do a scan.” Nakamoto suggested.

“You won’t do anything.” Sloane barged in with Kaetus. “She will be provided by Ezra.”

“Are you serious? Do you really believe I would do anything to my patients. I am not you Sloane. I care if someone dies under my watch.”

Kaetus responded to his words by drawing out a gun and Sloane chuckled as she patted Kaetus' hand. “No need for that. Our dear doctor here knows that he can only bark. He is just a cockroach always available to be stomped on. Isn’t that right doctor?”

Nakamoto stood silent as Sloane’s words bounced against the walls of his lab. 

“And you!” Sloane turned to Reyes. “Didn’t I say to defend her with your life if you have to?”

Reyes’ brows burrowed. “Well I wasn’t really in the range. And as you can see she is alive.”

Sloane scoffed to his words and looked at the Freya that was far away in her thoughts. “What happened?” Sloane took a better look at Freya’s wound.

“Someone hit me from behind. I couldn’t see. Next thing I remember, I’m in nomad coming here.” Freya casts her gaze towards Reyes. “Reyes told me he found me.”

Sloane hissed as Freya explained. “Damn Aiden! He probably did this. Those were his mercenaries.”

“I am not sure. But we had them pinned, there is no way any of them made so far to come behind me.”

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying that I believe that Charlatan somehow knew our plan and got ahead of us.”

“Impossible!” Sloane growled. “Only a few knew what we were doing. And I trust them.”

“I might be wrong, but I have a feeling. Why would Aiden leave me alive?” Freya protested. “Ever since I turned his faction into Outcasts he despised me.”

“True.” Sloane raised her finger in admittance. "But why would Charlatan leave you alive?" 

"My guess is that he plans to use me somehow. That he needs me." 

"Unfortunately our guy got hit in your cross fire and we have no way of knowing." 

“As I said Freya.” Reyes coughed loudly. “Let me snoop around, use my contacts and I’ll see if that prisoner can be found again. If he’s not with Charlatan, he will turn up.”

Sloane considered Reyes for a moment. “And what about you?” Sloane approached him with suspicion. “Are you a little rat?”

“Relax Sloane.” Freya hissed in annoyance. “He didn’t even know about anything until we arrived there.”

"Fine." Sloane withdrew. 

“And let the damn doctor patch me up. I want to go home and sleep.” Freya added firmly and Sloane displeasingly nodded after a few moments.

After the Nakamoto’s intervention Freya arrived home in the evening. Hungry and ready for a shower and a good night sleep.

The day as damned as it was, didn’t seem all that bad, she was alive. And at the end she remembered that she could be free soon. She tried vidcalling her brother a few times since she came home. No answer. At this time she worried that something went wrong.

She tried one last time before going to bed and Scott finally answered. A very poor reception made it really hard to understand him.

“Wait Scott slow down, I don’t understand.” She shouted.

“I am saying…gone…I don’t know…on a mission…”

“SAM can you clear this up a bit.”

“Working on it.”

The video call got a lot clearer as she saw Scott in a close up. “Scott I can hear you now. What happened?”

“I said, Tann sent me on an emergency mission. Our people are pinned in the shuttles that hit the scourge and the kett are attacking.”

“How bad?”

“It’s bad Freya. Reports are saying over hundred are dead. And double of that are still fighting, defending the pinned shuttles. It a war zone. There is a rumor of new Archon rising.” Scott sighed. “I had to leave Cora in Ditaeon, I am so afraid for her.”

Freya stood silent as she was unable to just jump and help, she was still tied to Kadara Port. “And the recordings?”

“Freya, as soon as I came on board I searched for it, but it’s gone!” Scott shouted. “The book wasn’t there!”


	3. What keeps you awake at night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find the truth about missing data storage she turns to an old friend and Reyes has his own plans for that reunion. Freya ends up disappointed and finds solace in unusual hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the last part.

“I don’t know what is happening.” Freya murmured to Roman, quietly as they were sitting in Kralla’s Song.

The day was dim over Kadara, most wished they stayed in bed. Even though the day was hot, the rain poured, loudly dancing on metal roofs. Inside, the crowd was scarce as it was too early in the day, Umi was back to usual self as she just threw out a drunk turian.

Freya took a sip of whiskey as her face took a worrying tone. “A lot is happening all of the sudden.” Her words poured out softly as she drew herself even closer to Roman. “And the data storage is gone and I have no idea where to even start searching for it.”

Roman listened without interruption, then he scanned around before he spoke, “Freya, you told me that Sloane knew everything?” Freya nodded. “Fuck me if she isn’t the one that has it, or she had a deal with Tann.”

“Roman!” She shouted through the whisper. “Why would she do that? Are you crazy? She protects me.”

“And fucks you. And people in love tend to do bad things to keep the loved ones close.”

Freya frowned upon his words. “You can’t be serious. For two years she protected me, I would be dead now if not for her. Don’t you remember how we came here?”

Roman nodded with his head down. “I know, and I can see that she cares for you. That is reason enough to try and to keep you here. As long as you are wanted you can never leave Kadara and this Port. She can have you as her lover and as her killer.”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Red Raven. You carry the round blade she made for you, you hunt Charlatan, for her.”

“I do it because I believe in her. I love her, and I owe her that much. She saved my life. She doesn’t deserve doubt.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Reyes stood on the side of the table, lavishly smiling.

Freya rolled her eyes as she took a sight of him. “Are you following me?”

“In a way.” Reyes made himself comfortable in chair and gestured Umi. “I didn’t hear from you in a few days, came to check on you. How’s the head?”

“As you see I’m fine.” She threw herself back in the chair. “But I am glad that you are here. I wanted to ask you since that day, what did you and my brother talked about?”

Reyes smirked. “It’s killing you to know, isn’t it?”

“You better tell me or…”

“Or?” He interrupted.

Freya burrowed her brows and her biotics lit for the first time in public. The crowd murmured as they all casted their gaze towards her.

“Calm down Freya.” Roman whispered. “Don’t make a scene.”

“I could choke the life out of you Reyes, right here, right now, with simple move of my hand.” She spoke through her teeth. “Do not test me right now.”

Reyes’ eyes widened, somehow he thought his games were cute. He now sees what many may have seen just before they died. He would be honest towards himself, he was a bit scared, she might have seemed funny and cute in that nomad as the AI betrayed her, or even vulnerable when he drove her back. She would never know how gently he carried her, or how he removed the locks of her hair from her face. And that kiss he stole as she slept, just to taste her lips, he was most curious. But now, she was none of those things, she was Red Raven, without her mask, she wasn’t even afraid to be seen as she made threats.

“Calm down.” He finally spoke. “God woman, calm down, I’ll tell you.”

She considered him for a moment and then she nodded, the blue fire around her slowly withdrew.

“The show is over!” Roman shouted and people turned back to their business

“Speak.” Freya said it firmly.

“He wanted me to make a contact with the resistance. He wanted me to convince Jaal to talk to him.”

“And why would Scott want to talk to Jaal?”

“I didn’t ask.” Reyes kept his face straight as the words came out decisively.

“And you want me to believe this Reyes? Why are you lying to me?” She frowned upon him as he took a sip of his whiskey. “If you think I was kidding before, for your sake take me seriously now. He is my brother, I need to know.”

Reyes sighed deeply. “Alright, he mention something about raising a war against all kett.”

“So Scott is not fighting against a small group of kett.” Her eyes widened. “He is there fighting against all kett?”

“That’s why he needed Angara to go with him. But as I understood Jaal refused, so they are on their own.”

“What?” She shouted drawing crowd’s attention again. “Those idiots! They sent an army to the kett and scourge fucked them up!” She pushed the chair back as she stood up. “They will all die!”

Roman gazed at Freya as she exploded in rage. Crowd started talking to themselves of what they just witnessed as Freya didn’t care to lower her voice. Roman raised his hands in a calming gesture towards the rest of the tables.

“I told him I want no part of it.” Reyes spoke.

“How could you keep this a secret from me? And Scott lied to me, he looked me in the eyes and lied when he said those were shuttles.”

“Let’s go Freya, we can’t do this here.” Roman urged.

“Yes! I need to talk to Scott.” She nodded to Reyes.

They would enter her home briefly after. Roman as usual made himself comfortable as he opened the fridge and took the beers out. Freya frantically tried to vidcall Scott as soon as she entered. And Reyes, he made a slow entrance.

He was seeing her home for the first time, he was thinking of breaking in on few occasions, for the Collective, of course. He traced his fingers over the walls of her living room. It was to his surprise quite warm in color and furniture arrangement. A soft sofa on which Roman was lounging as he broodingly sipped his drink, big TV in front of which Freya paced as she was trying to call Scott, coffee table that was sitting in front of sofa made completely of wood.

He eyed the lounging chair that was on the side from sofa, he thought of sitting in it and made a few steps, and his feet welcomed a soft rug as Freya made them take of their shoes. He took a good thought of what opportunity this was to know his enemy, they seemed distracted enough for him to just slip and search the rest of the apartment.

He entered the bathroom first finding it ordinary, except the broken mirror that still had some shrapnel stuck to its frame. He’d wonder how and why it happened, maybe he would ask her at some point.

Then he entered her room, he was welcomed by the big, messy bed. But it had a smell he thought he wouldn’t forget soon, a mixture of vanilla and coconut smacked him right in the face. He traced his fingers the length of her bed as he got closer to her night stand. Even though he thought she is too smart to just leave anything out to be seen he had to try. The search brought no news to him, except for some drawings that he found interesting, she seemed to have a talent for it and he smiled broadly as he went through them, seeing how one drawing was of him driving the nomad.

But then, as he turned to the right side, after he carefully placed the drawings back, an interesting piece of furniture got his attention. The piece seemed like it had no drawers no sections, just a white rectangle. He inspected it thoroughly, sliding his palms over every inch, but nothing happened. He was sure that’s where she kept her stuff that wasn’t for anyone else’s eyes. He rested his hand on the corner of it as he sighed out of disappear, only to be welcomed by the menu that lighted up. It showed a numeric pad, the type that he couldn’t break in just few minutes, he’d have to come back.

Reyes slowly came back to the living room as he found Roman and Freya talking to Scott.

“You lied to me Scott, Tann didn’t suddenly sent you!” Roman held her by the shoulders as she shouted. “You waged a war against kett and people are dying now!”

“Oh come on Freya, people were dying when you were a pathfinder too.”

“Don’t you dare Scott! I had a reason!” She charged toward the TV as her body flared up in blue again.

Reyes jumped in and stopped her as he wrapped his hands around her. “Calm down Freya.” He whispered into her ear as the tears fell down from her cheeks.

“I had to save them!” She shouted. “You are killing them! Do you hear me?!” Reyes held her tighter as she tried to charge again. “You are killing yourself too!”

“We had to act before new Archon would rise. Freya please listen to me, we are doing this so war wouldn’t come to our homes again.”

“Scott please! Please! they will wipe you out. I can’t lose you! Come back please.” She wailed.

“Freya.” Reyes whispered against her cheek as he held her. “It’s going to be alright.”

“No!” Her biotics exploded around her, slamming Reyes against the wall. Without even so much as to look at Reyes, she continued crying loudly. “Scott please don’t do this.”

“I must. For my child I must.” Scott brooded as he watched her. “I have to go Freya, calm down. I’ll talk to you again in a couple of days.”

The TV turned black, showing just reflection of her and Roman. She swung her hand in a quick motion and blue flame traveled fast toward the screen making a smoking hole in the middle of it.

She panted as she fell to her knees. “Roman.” She wept as he hugged her from behind. “I have a feeling, he will die, I can feel it.”

Reyes was knocked pretty hard, but he witnessed this with clear head. She would, again, become a wounded bird, just like in nomad. She was no longer the Red Raven, the Sloane’s assassin, she was no more than ordinary in her struggle. And what surprised him most was that he felt like he wanted to hug her too, make her pain a little easier at this moment. But he wouldn’t dare, and he would just sit and watch as Roman walked Freya to her room.

He picked himself up and sat in the lounging chair as he opened up a beer. Still a bit cloudy from the hit, but one thing was clear, he wanted to go there and help, maybe redeem himself for keeping this a secret. But how could he tell her? Tell her that Scott knows his true identity and that they work together to bring down Sloane. That in a way he is working with Tann, he didn’t like it either. He would deal with Tann once he becomes the king, but until that he must keep everything quiet.

“She is sleeping, gave her something to calm down.” Roman entered the living room again.

“Good.” Reyes murmured.

“Are you okay?” Roman scanned him.

“I took a blow but I’m fine.”

“Welcome to the Ryder drama I guess.” Roman chuckled bitterly as he resumed his beer. “Twin thing I guess, but she could sense whenever Scott was in danger.”

“He is in danger, and she is right. Kett had two years to prepare and if the new Archon is rising they could be more organized than ever. They are sitting ducks there.” The beer slipped down his throat and with a deep sigh he continued. “But I guess they can’t leave now, since they were the one that started it. If they leave Kett will come here. There is no turning back Roman. We are already at war.”

Roman watched Reyes for a few moments after he finished speaking. “Please don’t say that in front of her.”

“I’m certain she already knows Roman.” Reyes took another sip. “What’s the deal with them anyway?”

“I guess some usual, unusual brother sister stuff. Freya didn’t see him for two years, they talked here and there, exchanging emails. But that was about it, until a few days ago, you were there.”

“Ahh yes. But why is she like that? I mean we all know the story of her pathfinder days.”

“No one knows the story except for the people that were there. Trust me.” Roman frowned at him.

“And you were there?”

“Yes.” Roman sighed. “I was there on that damned day. I saw the pain in her eyes, I don’t think I saw anyone holding tears back so hard. It was not right what they did to her after.” He chugged his beer to the bottom. “That’s when she ran, and I ran with her, because I would rather be with her, than with any of those assholes. And what hurt her the most, what sometimes keeps her awake at night as she cries, is that it wasn’t her brother that came with her, but me.”

Reyes’ eyes rolled to the ground as he listened, now more than ever he searched for those thoughts that would tell him she is the enemy, but he failed. All he could think about is seeing her on her knees in tears for Scott, who betrayed her once already, and now again as he lied to her, and what is yet to come? Reyes couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Scott is the one that took recording and gave it to Tann.” He blurted out in a second.

Roman bit his tongue as he jumped to his feet. “What? You are lying!”

“It’s the truth.” Reyes blurted again and it didn’t give him any pleasure to say it.

“How would you even know? Why would Scott tell you that?”

Fuck – he thought – how is he going to explain this one? Fuck Reyes! Could he really tell that Scott asked him to keep an eye on Freya? To stop her from finding the exact thing he just revealed.

“I have my ears on the Nexus.” Well not a complete lie, he thought. “They came across some vidcalls, and putting two and two together, picture was created.” Which is a complete lie and he frowned upon how lame it came out. 

Roman watched him suspiciously. “Who are you? Why would you have spies on Nexus?”

“I’m just good connected.” Reyes said as he bit his tongue. “I run some of the smuggling business on Kadara. So I know people and I need to have certain information.”

“So you are that guy that Sloane chases, Shena?” He snorted. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her, I’m always down to fucking with Sloane’s business.”

“And why would that be.”

“Let’s just say she sometimes asks too much from Freya, downright using her.” Roman frowned. “She is my friend and I love her, but she is an idiot sometimes.”

“Alright?” Reyes questioned Roman’s words.

“But this is bad then.” Roman continued as he paced the room. “Oh shit, Freya will go berserk. Why would he do that?”

“Don’t tell her it came from me. Scott can’t know that. Tell her you suspect, make her investigate, something else. Just don’t tell her it came from me.” Reyes jumped to his feet as he said it.

“Yeah, she would probably kill you for blaming Scott and then throw your body to Sloane’s yard so she could gloat.” Roman scanned Reyes for a few moments as he was thinking of how the hell he could explain to her why he suspects, but then it hits him. “I have an old friend on Nexus, he works in the government. Maybe I can slip the story that he informed me, just switch it up from you.”

“That could work.”

“I could cook up some email, say it’s from him. And maybe she will fall for it.” Roman looked in the distance. “But, she will need more than that. She needs to hear it from someone who knows it for sure to believe it.”

“And who that might be?” Reyes fretted it would be someone knowing his identity.

“Cora! She is in Ditaeon right now.”

 _Bingo! Fuck!_ – Reyes cursed inside his head. Who else than the wife to be, she must know about him. “Oh, sure, we can go there.”

“Yeah, we just need to find a way to get Freya inside without them arresting her.” Roman sat down with a sigh.

“When Freya wakes up we will figure something out.” Reyes exhaled in a relief as he was just making a plan in his head. He just needs to convince Freya and Roman, and given the options they have, they shouldn’t be choosey and the rest should be easy, Cora should keep quiet about him.

“I still can’t believe this. Why would Scott do that? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Another round?” Reyes abrupted Roman’s thoughts.

“What?” His eyes wondered from the distance back to Reyes. “Yeah, I need one right now.”

* * *

“Bullshit!” She slammed her fists against the table as she read the email. “He is lying, my brother would never do such a thing!”

Roman casted his sight onto Reyes and then back to Freya. “Freya I swear, this is true. I don’t want to believe it either.”

“This seems fake Roman. Someone wants to hurt my brother or me, or both. It’s fake!”

“Roman, didn’t you mention that his wife is on Kadara?” Reyes stepped in the conversation

“Cora, yes. She is in Ditaeon.” Freya answered questionably.

“Well why don’t we ask her? She must know something.” He winked to Roman as Freya turned.

“We could, I guess, but the problem is that I can’t go to Ditaeon. I can barely leave this fucking Port.” A frustrating sound followed after her words. “I don’t know why I am even thinking about it. It’s not a question, I trust Scott!”

“Freya, we have to check.” Roman pleaded. “If he is behind this, you need to know. Isn’t it weird that the data just wasn’t there?”

She shook her head in disbelief. “I still can’t get inside of Ditaeon, Roman.”

“What if I get inside?” Reyes interrupted. “I could make her come outside the fence and you can talk.”

“No way Reyes, you are wanted man yourself and she is pregnant. I won’t risk you hurting her.”

“I must admit that I am just a small criminal, and my picture isn’t on everyone’s datapad background. That’s you. And what opinion you have of me?” He frowned. “I would never hurt a pregnant woman.”

Freya narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “Okay, but how do you plan on getting her out?” She folded her hands, like she doubted in every skill that he might have.

“Persuasion of course.” He smirked. 

“Did I mention that she carries my niece?!” She shouted. “Or was I dreaming that?”

“She will not be hurt Freya.” Reyes argued. “I promise.”

She took a long pause as the syringe hissed giving herself a medicine for her headache. Both Reyes and Roman watched silently before Roman spoke.

“Freya…”

“Fine!” She jumped as she didn’t let him even finish. “Okay, we’ll go.”

* * *

The ride in the nomad was quiet but Freya was driving furiously over the roads of Kadara. She felt uneasy as the doubt in her brother returned again. She thought she was over it, that their reunion really meant that they could be a family once more. And now, he might have betrayed her again. How many times can someone forgive one person, even a brother? She wondered. 

Roman and Reyes held their guts as the nomad jumped over the hills at high speed. Holding themselves by the handles, their bodies bounced.

“Slow down Freya, we will get there.” Roman broke the silence. He could only see his reflection in her black visor as she sharply turned to him and Roman gestured that he will stay quiet.

She parked not so far from Ditaeon, just on the right spot so it wouldn’t be noticed. All three of them made themselves comfortable behind a big rock, just outside of the outpost.

“Wait here, I’ll contact you when I get to her.”

“Did you remember where she would be?” Freya removed her helmet before she spoke.

Reyes nodded.

“At least I hope so, those are supposed to be pathfinders quarters.” Freya questioned herself.

“I am 83% certain, that the structure in question, remained to this day a pathfinder’s home.” SAM’s robotic voice confirmed.

“I guess I’ll have to take those chances. Don’t worry I’ll manage if she is not there.” Reyes assured her.

Freya nodded and Reyes decisively walked toward the gate. She watched throughout the scope of her sniper, the cleaver bastard actually got in without problems. The guards even seemed to take a like of him after their little chat.

She rested her back against the rock as she chuckled that her body bounced.

“What is so funny?” Roman followed her action as he also rested next to her.

“If it’s true, that means that I have lost my brother, for real this time.” She chuckled louder as her eyes filled with tears. “What exactly do I have left? Why do I even fight so hard to survive, only to be left by him again?”

“Freya…” Roman scooped closer to her. “I know I will never be Scott, nor am I trying to take his place, but you have me. And you will always have me.”

She welcomed a warm smile on her face.

“There, I like that.” Roman grinned. “No matter what we find out here, you were never alone in this.”

“I know. You didn’t think twice when you jumped that shuttle with me. I just hoped and I still somehow hope, that Scott would do the same.” Sighing as she looked at Roman with the corners of her eyes. “I guess he just wanted to be a pathfinder more than he wanted to be my brother.”

“He’s an idiot Freya. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. All this fun and adventure.”

Freya laughed from the heart. “I know, look at us, hiding behind this rock like kids.” Her laugh dissolved into a sulk. “Doing maybe worst of the worst, scaring a pregnant woman.”

“She will be fine.” Roman peeked on the side of the rock, checking the guards. “I know you feel bad for doing this, but nothing will happen to her.”

She held her head low. “I hope so. If Scott didn’t betray me, he sure will after this.” 

“I see something, something is happening.” Roman shook his hand to come and see.

She too, eyed from behind the rock, and into the outpost. The guards ran toward the other end.

“I need a better look.” She picked up her sniper and looked through the scope only for her eyes to widen as the explosion mirror in her blue jewels.

“Holy shit Roman!” She shouted frantically. “What is he doing?! He is insane!”

The fire lit up the sky and the smoke dimmed their visions. The alarm sounded off, making everyone run out of their homes.

“Roman do you see what exploded. Is it a residence?”

“I don’t know Freya, there is too much smoke.”

“God damnit.” She hit her fist against the rock. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

Shouts were heard throughout the valley and all Freya could do is wait and see if she just killed Cora. Her heart pounded against her chest and she felt pressure building up in her ears. She only felt this way once before, just before she agreed to that deal. Her palms started to sweat and she threw sniper on the ground and wiped them of her shirt.

“I think I see something.” Roman said as he watched the mere fence of Ditaeon. “I think it’s them!”

Freya stood up to get a better look as she picked her sniper, her heart still pounded as she hoped it really was them.

She exhaled deeply as her eye caught them. They both were running towards Freya and Roman and away from the fire, scanning around as they sneaked quickly. As surprising as it was that they were pulling it off, more surprising was that Cora seemed to be leading Reyes.

They finally made it through the gate, as it seemed, unseen, and made their way behind the rock as well.

Freya couldn’t take her eyes of Cora for a second. She looked vibrant and warm, even though her face was relaxed, her eyes smiled. A small belly was popping under her clothes and Cora held her hands over it.

“Ryder?” Cora spoke. “It’s really you. When he broke in I thought he was lying.”

Cora leaped in and hugged Freya, leaving her in a mystery and questions, but she wrapped her hands around her no matter what.

“Cora, what..? I thought you would be mad at me.” Freya’s eyes widened in a surprise. “I thought you wouldn’t like to talk to me at all.”

“I was mad. For a long time.” Cora broke from a hug. “I was mad at you, even mad at your dad for making you a pathfinder. Blaming you, but now, I don’t know what to think anymore. I just know that I am very glad to see you.”

“I am glad to see you too Cora.” Freya smiled.

“I hate to break this nice reunion.” Reyes stepped between them. “But we don’t have much time. Ask her!”

Freya frowned at him. “And what the hell did you do? Explosions? What were you thinking?!”

“Hey ask her.” He pointed. “I wanted to leave peacefully.”

“I have two body guards.” She chuckled. “They literally follow me everywhere. This way they are distracted. It’s just crates.”

“Oh.” Freya looked at her surprisingly. “Alright.”

“This guy tells me you wanted to talk to me Ryder.”

“Yes.” Freya paused as she gathered courage to ask her. Does she even want to know the answer – she wondered. “Do you know what Scott and I talked about, last week when he was in the Port?”

“He said you made up.”

“That too, but what I am asking is if he told you about the recording that he was supposed to search for me.” Freya exclaimed.

“Oh boy.” Cora deeply sighed as she shook her head. “You are looking for data storage?”

“So you know about it.” She got into her face. “Did Scott give it to Tann?”

Cora stood silent for a few moments. “Freya, it’s a bit complicated…”

“Did he do it, Cora? It’s a simple question!” Freya shouted in her face.

Cora lowered her head. “Yes. But listen…,”

Freya’s eyes fluttered in its sockets as she kept gazing at Cora, maybe hoping she would say she was kidding, but Cora just kept shaking her head. Freya’s brows burrowed deeply, wrinkling her nose. She sharply turner her back to Cora and walked toward the nomad.

“We are done here, let’s head back.” Her voice cracked a bit as she waved her hand.

“Wait Freya, you must talk to him. Let him explain.” Cora shouted holding her belly as she watched all three of them enter the nomad. “Please talk to him!”

The nomad made sharp turn, pulling all of the dirt with its wheels. And Cora watched them disappear into the night.

Freya drove insanely, hitting her fists against the wheel continuously as she cried out.

“Stop the nomad!” Roman shouted angrily. “Stop it now Freya!”

She suddenly hits the brakes hard, pushing the pad all the way down. Nomad screeched against the gravel and they all bounced forward and then backwards again.

“What?!” She yelled at Roman.

“I know you are mad and hurt, but that doesn’t mean you get to kill us all.” He unfastened his seat belt. “Move here, I will drive.”

Freya scoffed as she watched him go around, but she scooched and sat on the other seat.

“I wouldn’t kill us, just so you know.” She protested as Roman started driving.

“Just in case this is safer.”

“I agree.” Reyes spoke from behind, drawing Freya’s sight onto him. “He’s right Freya, you need to unwind first.”

She scoffed at his words as she turned back front. They were half way back to the Port, when she let out a growl and hit her fist against the window.

“Calm down now, that won’t help Freya, you’ll just hurt yourself.” Reyes held her by the shoulders as she slowly calmed, she would breathe heavily and Reyes stroked his palms down her arms and back.

“I’ll take you home.” Roman said as he drove carefully. “Get some rest and tomorrow we will talk about what we are going to do next.”

Freya ignored his words.

“Why don’t we go to Tartarus?” Reyes said it quietly from behind her ear, she would feel his warm breath on her neck, making her skin tingle. “We could have some drinks, Kian is making a party tonight.”

“Yes.” She rested her head on the window. “I think I need a drink right now.”

As Roman parked in front of the Port, his eyes fell onto her again. She was unbuckling her seat belt when she caught his eyes.

“What?”

“He’s an idiot Freya.”

She smiled bitterly at his words, as she left the nomad. Maybe he is, and maybe she deserves it. The questions in her head remained unanswered, and she fretted to even know.

* * *

Reyes wasn’t lying when he said Kian was throwing a party. The place was crowded, people danced carelessly to the beat of the music. The heat stroked them as soon as they entered the crowd. Lasers bounced of the dark walls and them as they pushed throughout the horde slowly and towards the empty table, around it a lounging sofa spread and they sat down comfortably. .

A waiter served them with glasses of whiskey soon after and Reyes told him to bring the whole bottle. Freya took her glass and chugged it down in one sip.

“Slow down there.” Reyes chuckled. “Leave some for us.”

She held the glass in front of him. “Just keep them coming.”

“As you say.” The glass filled with brown liquid quickly and Freya took it in one sip again.

“Okay so let’s talk about it.” Roman interrupted. “Why would Scott give the recording to Tann?”

Freya gazed at her glass and even beyond. “He probably hates me for Eos. And maybe he is right to do so, maybe I should just face my fucking accusers.”

“He doesn’t hate you, and don’t talk nonsense, there must be a reason. Cora said to talk to him. Freya?”

“I can’t Roman.” She shook her head.

“Freya!” Roman barked.

“I can’t Roman, leave it at that for now and let’s just drink.”

He just brushed his hands in the air as he gave up and threw himself back in the seat.

The night went on as they drank their whiskey and talked about any other meaningless stuff. Freya wanted it that way, everything else is better than talking about Scott. The wound so fresh shouldn’t be poked.

She would often catch Reyes watching her during the night, he wouldn’t even clench, just smirk. She’d find it annoying sometimes that he wouldn’t even look away, but just pierce her with those amber glances. The ego he would carry would affect her in both charming and annoying way.

She slammed her palms against the table. “I’m going to dance.”

Freya marched into the crowd to the beat of the music as the whiskey kicked in.

Reyes was still comfortably sitting on the sofa, lavishly spreading his arms along the length of sofa ridge. He watched her closely as her hips made the first moves. Her hands flew in the air and her eyes shut as she bounced on the dance floor.

She wore a tight shirt that would make any man or woman just want to crawl under it. He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward for a better look, only to be welcomed by the length of her back. He devoured her with his eyes and watching her move like that made him bit his lip. Something inside of him broke as he jumped to his feet and downed his whiskey.

He walked towards her doubtless of what he wanted next to happen. His hands clenched her hips and he pulled her closer to him, making her feel his erection. If he thought she would just slap him or yell at him or walk away after that, now he was sure that he was wrong as she grinded her butt against him. Tartarus proved to be sauna at this point as their bodies would sweat dancing, pushing their bodies together. His hips followed hers, not breaking from the momentum of the beat, and his lips followed the side of her neck as he kissed his way up, and then he stopped as he smirked against her ear.

“Do you want me here tonight?” His hand slipped between her legs, brushing the fabric of her pants gently with his fingers.

She nodded before throwing her head backwards on his shoulder and Reyes bit her neck. She clenched the hair on the back of his head as she brushed herself against him and then he quickly turned her around. Scooping her butt in his hands, he squeezed it and pulled her closer. Their eyes met as she finally opened them, and he could see the lust in hers, before leaning in and parting her lips with his. The softness of them would drive him mad, wanting her right there, right now. Their tongues entwined in the taste of whiskey and his hands travelled up to her cheeks and his fingers entangled in her hair, and holding her tightly.

She snatched his hand as they broke from a kiss and dragged him through the crowd. Reyes followed her bluntly but then he realized she was going to the bathroom. The door slammed behind them as they made their way into the bathroom stall.

She pushed him against the wall, she gazed upon him under her brows before leaping in, parting his lips with hers. Reyes groaned as he was pinned against the stall wall, his hands traced down the length of her back and made its way under the tight shirt, feeling the warmth of her soft skin.

She parted her lips from his and he frowned at this sudden loss of the taste, at his surprise she smirked devilishly as she pulled his shirt of. His sweaty chocolate skin over his chest glowed as she traced her hands over it and throwing herself back in for more kisses. He could feel his bulge hardening even more and more than anything he wanted her to feel it, touch it, brush it at least, but to his disappointment Freya would carefully play around it. Her hand would only gently brush his inner thigh, playing so close to it, it would drive him mad. He wasn’t sure, but he doesn’t remember that any girl before made him this insane, this wanting, this lustful. It came as a completely new feeling to him. There wasn’t even a word for it. – He thought.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped. 

His hands cupped her butt perfectly before he slipped them to her thighs. He raised her legs and she quickly wrapped them around his waist, and then he pushed her back against the other wall making the stall shake. He played with her lips so beautifully, devouring the taste of them as he held her strongly and he could finally brush his growth against her.

She would moan intensely and scratch his back painfully, but pleasurably as his lips made its way to her neck, making the feeling for Reyes all so satisfying.

The taste of her salty skin as she breathed right above him, like he was hitting everything right as she fired blue electricity around her, made him feel more powerful than being the Charlatan. This time he wasn’t afraid, he knew that this meant that she was just as wanting as him.

He let himself divulge in her completely, nothing else on his mind, but her naked body and how it would feel when her warmth finally wraps around his cock.

But then suddenly her flame disappeared, leaving him in a surprise. 

“Put me down. Put me down. Put me down.” She repeated in distress as she shook her hands against his shoulders.

Reyes quickly looked at her in a confusion, speechless really.

“Reyes put me down fast.” Her whole body shook this time.

He quickly released his hands from below her thighs and her feet finally met the ground. Reyes stepped back as Freya threw herself on her knees, she hugged the toilet bowl with one hand as she puked. Reyes quickly scooped her hair in one hand as he realized what was happening.

“Get it all out.” He caressed her back.

“Fuck! This sucks.” Her voice echoed before she barfed again.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s alright.”

She stood up and rested her body against the wall, her eyes were half closed as she struggled to keep her head straight. Reyes held her by the arms just in case.

“Don’t fall.” He pointed at her, before snatching his shirt of the floor and putting it back on. “Are you okay? Do you need to go again?”

She shook her head. “Take me home.” Her voice sounded so sad it would make him sulk. “Please.”

“I have a room just up here, you can…”

“No, no, no.” She shook her head again. “Home, please.”

Reyes considered her for a moment as her eyes were closing and opening slowly, and her cheek kissed the wall as she found it difficult to hold her head straight.

“Alright, okay.” He threw his hand under her knees and carried her out of Tartarus and all the way to her home.

Once they entered, he then, carried her straight to her room and carefully laid her in the bed.

He removed her shoes only, leaving the rest of her clothes on, covering her with the blanket that was on the chair, tucking her in gently all the way. 

He considered kissing her cheek before he leaves, but Reyes stopped himself.

He made a mere step towards the doors and his own home, before he felt her hand grabbing his.

“Stay.” She blurted with her eyes closed. “Please.”

She almost whispered it, a sweet sound filled his ears as he considered her for a second, before nodding.

He made himself comfortable in the lounging chair that was next to bed, still holding her hand, he watched her sleep before his own eyes couldn’t hold no more.


End file.
